


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #19 - Avengers

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from Day #15. Steve feels old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #19 - Avengers

Steve looked up from where he stood, leaning his head really far back up until he thought that he was able to see the top of the building. New York had always had a lot of skyscrapers, but while he had been asleep they must have grown so much that you sometimes were unable to see the sky anymore.

Stark Tower was one of these buildings.

He had thought the Empire State Building was huge when it was being built, but all the other buildings around it made it look not so special anymore. He glanced over to the left, where he knew that it was situated, but he couldn't see it, thanks to all the buildings around it. In fact, he was unable to look past the handful of buildings around him, which made him sigh before he decided that a view from above would be in order, so he stepped inside, told the security guy who he was and that he had been invited to Stark's christmas party before he got a funny looking batch which allowed him to use the elevator up to the private floors on top.

He sighed and wondered why everything Tony did had to be so freakishly showy and eccentric, but he guessed that his father rubbed off on him in more ways than one. Howard had been a show-off himself, he had realized one day, that the show he had put on for the Expo was not just a facade, but real. Howard had known how good he was and he had never held back to remind everyone how great he was.

So, Tony was a chip of the old block, but more. He was disgustingly talented, Steve had learned, but he had only recently become one of the good guys. Ever since Steve had learned about his past as a weapons and ammunitions manufacturer, he tried to forget about his surprise that they both had had a bad feeling about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions behind the scenes.

Steve despised being used as a symbol for war, but he despised war more than the next man. Or woman. Or alien. Or... whatever. He didn't like war, he didn't like weapons, but most of all he didn't like Tony Stark. It was just that he saw something in him that made him doubt that despise every once in a while and let him believe that these times could lead to better times than where he came from. That Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the other Avengers would actually be able to maintain a certain peace.

There was one thing that he needed to know from Stark in person though, so when he reached the top floor and was welcomed by Tony himself even though nobody else could be seen, he could not help but ask: "...What was your mother's name?"

Needless to say he was relieved when he didn't get the answer that he feared to get.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucked.


End file.
